Redwall Timeline
This page serves as a timeline for all the occurrences in the Redwall saga. Primeval Period *Urthrun the Gripper, Spearlady Gorse, Ceteruler the Just, and Bluestripe the Wild rule Salamandastron. *King Mortspear rules his northern stronghold and bears 2 sons, Ungatt Trunn and Verdauga Greeneyes. *Lady Sable Brock assists Olav Skyfurrow in exchange for directions to Salamandastron. *Verdauga heads south towards Mossflower Woods, Trunn builds a horde. *Lord Stonepaw arrives at Salamandastron, forms Stonepaw's Stalwarts. *Luke the Warrior is born at St. Ninian's. *Lord Brocktree arrives at Salamandastron, defeats an attack led by Trunn, forms the Long Patrol. *Verdauga discovers Kotir, takes residence, bears 2 children, Tsarmina Greeneyes and Gingivere. In the process, he terrorizes Mossflower and drives the tribe of Luke the Warrior north. *Woodlanders lead by Boar the Fighter fight with the Greeneyes family. *Sunflash the Mace is born to Barkstripe and Bella of Brockhall. *Boar goes questing to Salamandastron. *Badrang the Tyrant and Tramun Clogg sail the seas as corsairs. *Martin the Warrior is born to Luke the Warrior and Sayna. *Vilu Daskar attacks Luke's tribe. Sayna is killed, and several creatures are taken captive. *Luke the Warrior captures the Greenhawk and sails after Vilu Daskar. *Vilu Daskar and Luke are killed during the sinking of the Goreleech. Luke's remaining companions execute any surviving searats and establish camp in the ruins of the ship. Early Period *Badrang arrives on the North Shores and abandons Tramun Clogg, taking his men northeast. *Construction of Marshank begins. *Martin the Warrior is captured by Badrang the Tyrant. *Battle of Marshank occurs. Badrang is killed by Martin the Warrior. *Martin leaves Noonvale and heads south. *Sunflash the Mace leaves Mossflower searching for Boar the Fighter. *Timballisto is captured by Ripfang. *The Northwest Shrew Tribe is captured by Ripfang, Log-a-Log Big Club escapes. Tyrant Period *A plague strikes Loamhedge Abbey, forcing the residents to flee. *Martin the Warrior arrives in Mossflower Woods, and is taken captive by Verdauga Greeneyes. *Tsarmina and Fortunata murder Verdauga. *Martin and Gonff the Mousethief escape Kotir with help from the Corim. *Martin, Gonff, and Young Dinny quest to Salamandastron to find Boar the Fighter. *Loamhedge mice arrive in Mossflower. *The questors meet Boar the Fighter. *Boar the Fighter forges the Sword of Martin. *Boar, the questors, and the Long Patrol engage in battle with Ripfang and his crew. Ripfang and Boar are both slain. *Ripfang's ship is hijacked by the questors, who return to Mossflower. *Woodlanders besiege and sack Kotir. Martin the Warrior defeats Tsarmina. Reformation Period *Construction begins on Redwall Abbey. *Martin, Gonff, and Dinny quest north to learn about the fate of Luke the Warrior. *Construction ends on Redwall Abbey. *Martin goes off on an unknown quest. *Gonff steals the eyes of the Great Doomwyte Idol. First Intermediate Period *Events of Mariel of Redwall to events of Salamandastron. (to be completed) Pax Muscaflori *Period of prolonged peace throughout Mossflower Country. *The abandoned Loamhedge Abbey is destroyed in an earthquake. High Period *Events of Redwall to events of Mattimeo. Second Intermediate Period *Events of The Pearls of Lutra to events of Triss. Late Period *Events of Loamhedge onward (to fill in) *Great Vermin Wars occur. Category:Redwall Information